


Mother

by Dzuljeta



Series: Ice-Cream [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Are One-Shots Evil? Possibly, F/M, Fluff, Heatwave Will Be Back, Meeting the Parents, One Shot, Romance, Sequel, Telepathy, Tension, discomfort, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Rose decides it's about time to pay her mother a visit. The Doctor is not so convinced.





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Mother**

 

“My Rose,” the Doctor breathed into her, unwilling to let go of her once they were back aboard the TARDIS. “My love.”

The girl exhaled, blissful. Maybe ruining the mood right now was not such a good idea.

“It's been a while, Doctor-” Rose has bit her lip, making the Time Lord feel tense in advance. “I thought-”

He blinked at her, looking at her questioningly. The alien could read her emotions without trying. “What is it? Do you think we need to go looking for a similar planet, in case we ever feel like-”

Rose shook her head. “I don't think the surroundings are important, not now, anyway. I think I could be just as happy with you anywhere,” she spoke honestly. “What I've been meaning to tell you, Doctor-”

“You want to go see Jackie,” he spoke with a certainty.

Rose inhaled, surprised.

The Doctor beamed at her. “We spend most of our time together, Rose. It's only natural for me to understand some of the signs, love.”

She smiled at him shyly. “Have you always been able to read me so well? Or has this only begun after-”

He eyed her questioningly. “Which answer would make you happier?”

Rose shrugged at him. “Whichever one is true.”

The Doctor grew uncomfortable. “If I concentrate enough, I can, in theory, decipher the upper layer of anyone's emotions.”

The girl grew quiet, afraid to breathe.

He could see the panic on her face. “I don't do it. Not unless is someone dear to me, love!”

Rose exhaled, scandalised. “Someone you _sleep_ with? Have you read Sarah Jane's emotions? Reinette's?”

The Doctor saw no way out of her upcoming unjustified hysteria other than pulling her into a snog intense enough to make her stop having those silly unjustified thoughts. _My love. My Rose. I love you, only you. Have not_ slept _with anyone for hundreds of years before you._ He knew what he was doing when he has made sure Rose's mind has acquired the ability to catch his thoughts, for however short a while. Even if all the supposedly startling experience was going to do was taking her thoughts away from the past mistakes he wasn't sure he has ever wanted to recall.

Rose has welcomed the snog eagerly, but was dubious about its reasons.

_Seriously, Doctor?_

The Time Lord has ended up being the one startled. She wasn't supposed to communicate with him telepathically, only to _hear_ him!

She sent him a broken look. _Has it never occurred to your clever Time Lord mind –_ she has stressed every word – _I am just as capable of catching up with your shenanigans as you are with mine?_

The Doctor was stunned.

_A couple of years travelling together might be nothing to you. To me, it's everything._

“Rose... Since when can you-”

She bit her lip, but did not look at him, frustrated.“I think you know, Doctor.”

“Do I?” He knew for sure nothing like the awakening or encouraging of telepathic abilities has taken place during their time inside that planet. Which meant she has somehow acquired it before that.

 _Ask the TARDIS, while I'm getting ready for our going to Mum’s,_ Rose teased him.

“I'm sorry!” He could feel her unease. “You have kept it from me. Why?” _How?_

“I'm going, yeah?”

“I am going with you, Rose. Assuming you still want to go to Jackie?”

Rose exhaled. “I am not so sure any more,” she admitted. “What are we going to tell her?”

“That we have decided to visit her. Or that you have convinced me to.”

“I don't mean that!” She shuddered. “She will want to know why we haven't come to her for this long!”

“Since when is that a problem, love?”

Rose gulped. “She's my Mum. She'll _know_!”

“I don't see a problem here! Jackie knows I have sworn to protect you,” his voice grew quiet.

“She might get furious at both you and me for not having made our relationship official!” She panicked. “After Jimmy, she needs proof from everyone courting me their intentions towards me are pure.”

The Doctor beamed at her. He understood that was exactly what Jackie would be worried about. “Do _you_ believe my intentions towards you are pure, Rose?”

Rose looked at him as if he were out of his mind. “I am still here. Trusting you. Loving you. Shagging you,” she turned her eyes away.

“I'll take that as a yes?” He grinned at her.

“Yes.”

He nodded, excited. _I love you. I am ready to risk my life, lives for you, Rose! Do you think Jackie sees that?_

“Yes!” _Yes, I think she does._

“I’m glad. Do you think she will hate me for-”

Rose shook her head. “I don’t think so. Mum won’t get a chance to, if you keep showering her daughter in compliments. I can see the TARDIS has already materialised right where she thinks we should be. Shall we go?”

The Doctor exhaled, knowing the old girl must have materialised inside Jackie’s flat, wanting to cause as little mess as possible.

He panicked. “Are you _completely_ sure, Rose? I could take you anywhere, any time? Just-”

“Just what?” Jackie’s voice has startled both of them, as the TARDIS must have decided it was best to simply allow the couple experience everything at once.

“Oh! Hi, Mum!” Rose’s grin took up half of her face.

“Hello,” Jackie has directed her sharp look at the Doctor. “Don’t be silly. I’m not discussing the important things aboard your... ship!”

The Doctor and Rose have exited the TARDIS, hand-in-hand. It seemed they were both going to need support from their loved one.

Jackie looked them both over. “You two don’t need to pretend. I know what’s happening. But if you _dare_ to impregnate my daughter with Time Lord babies, Doctor, I-”

"We don’t- we’re not-” The Doctor’s bravery hasn’t been a thing he could proudly boast about, not in front of Jackie Tyler.

“What the Doctor means, Mum, is we’re not com-”

“I don’t want to know. Have never, will never want to know! If my baby is happy, so am I,” Jackie hurried to change the subject. “Why are you here?”

This was getting out of hand much too soon. “We have only come here to-" The Doctor gulped, suddenly too stunned at Jackie’s bluntness to speak. _Some help, Rose?_

“We know what we’re doing,” Rose assured her mother. “In fact, I don’t think it’s even possible for me to get pregnant. Besides, it’s way too cold here to even-” The girl eyed the Doctor meaningfully. He grinned.

“What do you mean, it’s _cold_? The weather’s even warmer than usual. Are you sure you’re okay, Rose?”

The Doctor nodded at Jackie. “I’m sure she misses the time we have recently spent inside a bathhouse. You don’t need to worry, Jackie.I’m certain all Rose can think of right now is-”

“Sex?” Jackie Tyler did not even think of an alternative.

Rose gaped at her, insulted. “No!”

“It’s ice-cream,” the Doctor smiled at both women knowingly.

Jackie grinned at them excitedly. “I’m sure I have some in the freezer, saved just for the two of you!”

The speed in which they have apologised and excused themselves after her words was incredible. In a couple of minutes, the TARDIS was gone. Strangely, Jackie did not seem surprised.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If the ending feels abrupt - just remember it probably should be.


End file.
